


Loving One's Reflection.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F, Self-cest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for the end of Black Orchid. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving One's Reflection.

Nyssa smiled to herself as she saw the car leave the driver way and she began to approach the Talbot estate. She had had The Doctor drop her off her for a very particular reason. The first time they had visited the 'incident' that had occurred had prevented Nyssa from fulfilling a desire she had acquired upon seeing the Talbots daughter Ann. Nyssa had fallen in lust with Ann from the moment she saw her, she wanted her, to hold her, to possess her, to caress her....to touch her in the most intimate way possible. Now Nyssa often felt this way about a number of men and women that she met and in a lot of cases she never regretted not being able to fulfil her whims of lust and quickly moved on to the next...but Ann....Ann was different, she was special and Nyssa was determined to have Ann for herself if only for one day... What made Ann special?......She was Nyssa's exact physical doppelganger. 

"To bed one’s mirror-image..."

Nyssa purred as she reached the door and knocked.

"How positively erotic."

She smirked as she waited for the door to open. Ann had answered the door herself, ignoring her warnings even as she smiled slightly shyly at Nyssa. 

"Well... hello."  
Nyssa smiled at Ann.

"Hello yourself my identical twin. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd call in and see you. I take it your parents are away?"

Nyssa said even though she knew perfectly well they were it was them in the car she had watched leave.   
"Yes... is that why you came?"  
"One of them......can I come in its rather chilly out here."

She said, she knew once she was in she would soon be able to charm the clothes off of Ann.   
"Of course..."

Ann stepped aside to let the girl in. Nyssa smiled her eyes briefly flashing with triumph and stepped in letting Ann close the door. She came up behind Ann and stroked her hair and shoulders.

"I'm so glad to see you again honey."  
Ann let the door close, locking it quickly before turning to face the other woman. 

"What are you... doing?"  
Nyssa smiled as she looked into Ann's face.

"Like looking into a very sexy Mirror…"

She purred, putting her hands on Ann's hips and moving close to her. Ann backed away nervously. Nyssa smiled softly and reached out and gently stroked Ann's face.

"Don't be scared Ann... I don't bite. Unless you ask me to."  
"P... Promise?"  
"I promise. I'll just have hot, hot sex with you."

She said smiling as she saw the shock in Ann's face at these words. Ann visibly paled as well as looking shocked. 

"I... have never..."  
"Had sex with a look-a-like? That’s alright first time for me too..."

Nyssa ghosted a kiss over Ann's lips.   
"No... no..."

Ann pulled away, all but running clear across the room, stopping there to add. 

"No... not ever. I cannot be my own first..."  
Nyssa rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly and gave chase catching Ann again and holding her in an embrace.

"No you can't because that’s a physical impossibility.... but ...I can be your first and I'm very good in bed or so I'm told."  
"I can't..."  
"Why?"  
"It's just... wrong."  
"How is it wrong? We're not blood...we just share the same face."  
"It... It's just... wrong. It'd feel wrong."  
"Okay... I’m going to kiss you like a lover would kiss you Ann. Just let it happen and then if you still feel it’s wrong.... We'll just pretend this never happened… Fair?"   
Ann sighed but gave in, well aware the girl wouldn't leave. 

"Fair... I suppose."  
Nyssa smiled and gently put her hands on Ann's face stroking it as she lent in to claim her lips.

"Ann, my sexy mirror image...I'm going to be so good for you."

She murred and claimed Ann's lips caressing them with hers in a kiss that was a mixture of passionate yet harsh, loving but fierce and firm and commanding yet very much tender and gentle. Ann responded barely, flinching back and shaking her head, whimpering. 

"But... I don't... I don't understand."  
"Don't understand what my sexy twin?"  
"Why am I so... interested... in you?"  
"Because the kinkiness of this appeals to you as much as me."  
"But... why?"  
Nyssa smiled and softly stroked Ann's face again.

"Because I'll be your very first....and I'm your Doppelganger...so we'll both be committing Doppelcest or Selfcest which ever term you most prefer."

She kissed Ann on the forehead gently. 

"And this environment is so oppressive to you due to you being a lesbian that the idea of doing something so taboo not just lesbianism but with your very double....is hugely erotic to you."   
".... Be gentle?"  
"Oh baby girl. I wouldn’t be anything else with my little sister."  
Ann blushed shyly. 

"So ... now what?"  
Nyssa smiled and took the straps of Ann's dress in her hands and lowered them slowly down her shoulders.

"Well...first I take this silly dress off of you sister."

She purred disrobing Ann just as she may unwrap a present savouring every moment of the act, slowly, very slowly, revealing more and more of Ann's body.

"Then we'll go upstairs and do...oh...so many dirty, sinful acts to each other."  
"So ... bedroom?"  
Nyssa smiled and nodded before letting go of Ann's dress having taken it past the point of 'no return' it fell down around her ankles, leaving Ann dressed in only her expensive costume jewellery, her high heels and a pair of pale blue French silk knickers. Ann flushed and lead Nyssa up to her bedroom, pausing shyly in the doorway. Nyssa kissed her shoulder.

"What’s wrong little sister?"  
"Just... nervous."  
Nyssa smiled and took her by the hand and led her over to a body length mirror she had in one corner of her room. She stood Ann in front of it then she undressed herself down to her knickers and stood beside Ann.

"Tell me what you see my Love?"

She purred slipping one hand in to Ann's holding it gently.   
"Twins?"  
Nyssa smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What else?"  
"Lovers?"  
Nyssa nodded.

"I think we should remove our last few clothes and..... get into bed sweetie."  
Ann blushed but nodded. Nyssa smiled and kissed her softly.   
"You do mine...and I'll do yours, it will help your confidence no end"

She gently took hold of the hem of Ann's knickers and lowered them slowly to the floor getting down on her knees to do so, so she ended up at face level with Ann's pussy. She stood up slowly. 

"Your turn baby sister...just copy big sister."  
Ann blushed but did so. Nyssa looked down at her and smirked.

"Something catch your eye Ann?"

She purred seeing Ann staring at her pussy.   
"You... are beautiful."  
Nyssa smiled and stroked her hair.

"Awww you’re so sweet…."   
Ann blushed but smiled, slowly relaxing a little more. Nyssa smiled back and giggled softly at the fact Ann couldn't tear her eyes away from her womanhood for any extended period of time.

"Whatever has grabbed your attention so much down there?"  
"I don't... know."

Ann murmured, clearly timid. Nyssa smiled and stroked Ann's face and hair.

"Oh...I think you do sweet little sister mine.... you can admit it to me.... there is no shame in this.... just love."

She purred kissing Ann's forehead softly.   
"I... don't know how to word it."  
Nyssa smiled and shrugged.

"Well....then use local or cultural inferences… for example on the planet of Yutrax in nebular 4 I might say to you ‘Ann your feminine sent charms me...may I Zone with you this evening?’ or on my planet of Traken we lesbians say ‘Your flower doth bloom most alluring my dear, I would join hands with you and lay in harmony and love together for now and for ever.’…”   
"We... don't really have the right words here on Earth..."  
Nyssa smiled and kissed her.

"Then look in your heart.... I'm sure you'll find more than adequate words there for what you wish to express to me....my lovely flower."   
"I'm just... attracted to you... all of you."  
Nyssa smiled and knelt down in front of her so they were eye level again and kissed her while stroking her shoulders.

"I love you Ann join hands and Lay with me?"

She asked softly using her own Traken vocabulary. Ann smiled and nodded. 

"Yes. Alright."  
Nyssa smiled and took hold of Ann's hands helping her to stand and led her over to the bed lying down on it, beckoning Ann to join her. Ann soon joined her, still blushing a little. Nyssa smiled and stroked her body before taking one of her hands and kissed it delicately from finger tips to her wrist. She giggled softly.

"Remember when we danced on that wall together? What a spectacle we must have looked.”   
"I think your fiancée liked it."

Ann murmured, giggling slightly at the kissing. Nyssa looked at Ann bemused for a second.

"Oh...you mean Tegan. Sweetie I thought you were thinking I was you there for a moment and you meant dear sweet Charles."  
"Oh no, no... Charles is sweet but I know he's mine."  
"Honey sweetie, I would never try to steal him."

Nyssa kissed Ann again.

"I think both our fiancés were enjoying it we did make quite the cute dance team."

She gently stroked Ann's breasts. Ann purred and smiled. 

"Then we are lucky."  
"By Traken's moons...we even have the same turn on spots..."

Nyssa kissed Ann again.

"Maybe one of the Talbots had relations with a visitor from Traken."

She murred as she began to lick at Ann's nipples.   
"Mother might well have..."

Ann admitted, her voice turning from words to mewls of pleasure. Nyssa smiled and slowly began to stroke Ann's thighs.

"Ann my sweet, sweet doppelganger…."  
"Nyssa... my love."  
Nyssa smiled and gently pushed Ann's legs apart and dipped her head down between her legs.

"May I?"   
"Please do."  
Nyssa smiled and began to slowly and delicately lick at Ann's clit. Ann moaned softly. Nyssa purred.

"Baby you taste so sweet, but don't come just on my tongue ...I have yet to take your card...I just wish to make sure you are...wet enough."  
"Well, how would I stop myself?"

Ann asked meekly. Nyssa lent up slightly and gently but firmly bit Ann's stomach to quench the pleasure just a little before going back to licking for a little while and then, still worried she wasn't wet enough, repeated the bite/lick manoeuvre. Ann mewled again. 

"Nyssa... please...."  
"I just don't want your first time to be painful for you baby girl…"

Nyssa said sadly.

"Like mine...I want yours to be loving and tender...I don't want you to feel any pain."  
Ann smiled softly, gently stroking Nyssa's hair, moving to stroke her cheek tenderly. 

"I doubt you could ever hurt me Nyssa... please... just trust me... I'm ready."  
Nyssa smiled weakly and nodded. She flexed one of her fingers and gently began to push into her slowly and gently. Ann inhaled a little shakily but stayed still, a slight whimper escaping her even so. Nyssa stopped and looked up at Ann panic in her eyes.

"A... Ann..."  
Ann took a breath, then spoke gently. 

"I'm alright darling, quite alright... go on."  
Nyssa nodded and resumed her penetration. she soon began to move her finger in a 'C'mere' motion. Ann moaned weakly, arching into her, clearly close. Nyssa smiled.

"Oh Ann baby… come for me…"   
Ann soon screamed out and came apart. Within moments Tegan had wandered inside, pausing to figure out just who was who... then giving up. 

"Well, Nyssa... I would call you a little whore to your face but... I have no idea which one is you..."   
The two mirror image Nyssas looked at Tegan blinking for a few moments, before the one on the right burst into tears and cried bitterly.

"Oh...nice Tegan, nice!"

Nyssa snapped as she took Ann in her arms, hugged her and stroked her hair to calm her.

"You’re not a whore sweetie, don't listen to the Trolly Dolly Mouth on Legs Bitch!"  
Tegan sighed slightly. 

"Ah rabbits."

Her voice softened slightly. 

"I'm sorry Ann... I'm just so... used to finding Nyss with some new person..."

Ann had said nothing, pulling free and crossing to forcefully slap Tegan clean across the face. 

Tegan said nothing for a while then muttered. 

"Rabbits."

A second time before walking off, leaving Ann to Nyssa.

"I'll... wait outside."  
Nyssa was shocked at Ann's reaction.

"Errmmmm....feel better my fluffy little tiger?"

"A little... I only hope she remembers to watch herself next time."

Ann muttered.  
“And why didn’t you tell me you’d brought her?”  
“She was supposed to be visiting someone in the town… I’m sorry baby.”  
Ann smiled and shrugged.   
“Never mind.”   
She murmured, glancing at Nyssa before adding.   
“Tell her to use the spare bedroom… I’m going to need a lot more of you…”


End file.
